


Trilogy Evolution

by Scarlet_Shadow



Series: Trilogy Evolution [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Shadow/pseuds/Scarlet_Shadow
Summary: Work in Progress: Adding as I work alongPost The Last Jedi the continued evolution of the inner workings and relationships within the Universe.The Space Opera evolves, tensions, romances, personal growths. We'll be following as some known and possibly some created characters continue the struggle.





	1. Chapter 1

The reflection shows the bruising, mottled purple and red finger prints against the pale flesh at his throat. The gloved fingers holding back the black collar clench and let the collar drop closed. Over his shoulder we see Admiral Hux's reflection as he stares sternly at his own image. His jaw sliding back and forth as he grits his teeth down, the rage inside him pinned back tight behind his pinched demeanor.

Focusing in on his eyes, emerald flames set hard within. We hear the words of Hux, echoes of the recent past. "Who do you think you're talking to? You presumed to command my army. Our Supreme Leader is dead! We have no ruler! " Taking in deep breaths, his hand rubbing his throat, his brows furrowing, lost in thought. He closes his eyes, heaving a deep breath and hissing out through his clenched teeth. As he does we see his shoulders drop and his demeanor reset, years of military training taking it's controls. He stands straight fixing his collar and dusting his hat as we take in the room. Organized, pristine, in every way the room speaks the volume that order, rules have affected him.

Turning on his heels he walks to his desk picking up the hand held screen. He sees the messages from reporting Troopers explaining the status of various situations aboard. A particular one seems to catch his attention and with a touch he opens the report. In mixed languages it seems to outline the receipt of a Resistance fighter, apparently the fighter blamed for Snoke's death. His jaw sets again and we see the dark smile slide to the side of his mouth. He touches another spot and we hear a com open.  
"Admiral Hux, sir." the voice crackles through.  
"The Resistance fighter, put her in my interrogation chamber. I will be personally handling her." His voice is clear, set and stern.  
"Sir." Is the only response before the com drops it's call. Hux nods and sets the screen at his side as he marches out of his room, his left arm behind his back holding his right wrist. The slick slide of the door behind him is met by the steady click of his heels as he marches down the hall.

 

Kylo Ren kneels at the foot of the throne, his eyes set on it intently. The room has been cleared of the dead, but ashes, tatters of cloth still lay about the smoldering fires. It feels vast, empty, silent as a tomb. Memories of the recent battle still linger, on the room and Kylo Ren's soul. His emotions rest just under the surface, his eyes betraying the confusion inside. His posture is sharp, even as he let's a hand leave his knee and rest on the arm of the throne. His chest heaves as he softens his shoulders, caressing the arm of the throne. Standing he lets his hand drop at his side as he stands before the throne, the debate of taking the seat clearly writing it's way across his face. His lips set and he drops his eyes. We briefly hear echoes inside the room. "Let the past die. Kill it, if you have to. That's the only way to become what you are meant to be. " His lips part and he places his hands on the arms of the throne, tensing as his hands clench into fists, gripping the arms tightly. Pain racks his eyes which under the falling wisps of hair jerk open. He tosses the throne to the side, like a child knocking over a toy, it clatters on the floor skidding to a hault near a pile of ashes.

With a deep breath through his lax lips he growls out low. "No more! I will end this! This pain will end... Or I will burn a path through those who cause it." We see his face mix between his flashing emotions. Pain scarring his face, literally and figuratively, his eyes flick behind the wisps. With an effort his shoulders straighten as he marches over to a pile of tattered cloth, the shreds of Snokes' clothes. He kneels down and picks it up and standing he stares at his hand, fingers pawing over the cloth bits. Balling it up in his fist he holds it before him and turns to walk toward the smoldering fire, tossing the cloth onto the tiny flame, smoke rising from it as he walks past. It is clear as he walks out of the throne room that he is set on leaving Snoke in the past, with Han and Luke.

 

 

Rey flickers her eyes as they lock her down into the interrogation harness. So familiar, she's been in a similar one not so long ago. But so much was different this time. She had changed so much since the last time. She now knew she could control these Troopers, use the Force to make them release her, but this time she didn't want to, wouldn't. She'd learned so much and yet so little from her time with Luke. She'd gained two father figures and lost them both, at the hands of Kylo Ren. Last time she'd been so frightened, but now, this time, she no longer feared. She let them lock her down, did nothing as the Troopers walked out of the room. On her face we see the wave of the escaped lock of hair trail across her brow, see her take in the deep breath and close her eyes in meditation. We hear the echoes of her time on Ahch-To.  
"What do you see?" Luke's voice is clear.  
"The island. Life. Death and decay, that feeds new life. Warmth. Cold. Peace. Violence." Rey's voice is soft and airy.  
"And between it all?" Luke asks.  
"Balance and energy. A force." she answers.  
"And inside you?" Luke's voice leads her.  
"Inside me, that same force..." A comforted smile crosses her face.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We hear the familiar click of heels coming toward us.Hux turns the corner saluted quickly by the guarding Troopers. With a slight nod they drop their salute and we see the door to the chamber slide open. Stepping through we leave the open coldness of the hall for the close, bitterness of the interrogation chamber. Rey's eyes are still closed as he walks in, the door sliding shut behind him. Hux stares at her, taking her in he nods to himself. "Filthy, just like the rest of that scum." He thinks to himself.

"A little bit of sand never hurt anyone." Rey mutters from a slight smile at hearing Hux's thoughts so easily. Hux stands a bit taller, straighter at her words. Stepping toward her as she opens her eyes to face him. Still at her feet but keeping his space, he holds her gaze with his.

"Do you know why you are here?" Hux begins orderly, the regulated interrogation questions.

"Because I came back, or do you mean that you intend to question me?" Rey's tone is almost sarcastic in her fearlessness. Hux smirks at her, at her tone and glancing at his screen he sets it aside. Returning to the foot of the harness he glares at her.

"I see. You wish for humor?" He leans in barely, a heated hiss escaping him as he talks. "There will be nothing funny about what will happen to you here." Returning to his straightened stance he begins to walk around her. "Ren claims you... You killed Supreme Leader Snoke. You..." His tone betrays his doubt on that. Rey simply stares ahead as he paces around her. "What say you to this accusation?" Hux clearly has done enough interrogations to know the order, the program by heart. Rey just keeps her breathing steady as she catches him out of the corner of her eye.

"Why ask what you already know? You already have your answer, I can feel that." Hux smirks as he rounds behind her.

"You can, ay? The Force, I assume. Nonsense, tales told to ease those too weak to deal with reality." He mutters mockingly to her.

"That nonsense killed Snoke. That nonsense guided Leia back to the Resistance. It's that nonsense that Kylo Ren used to bruise you..." Her words are solid and they strike a cord. Hux jerks his pace to face her, the flames behind his eyes flickering back to life as he adjusts his collar.

"You have a talent for guessing, for taking in the small details. Nothing more..." He mutters as he takes in a breath to begin his next line of questioning. He is cut off as Rey closing her eyes begins to dive into his mind, an odd sensation twisting inside him.

"You carry so much pain. It's like the shell of an Acklay around you. You wear it like a uniform." Rey says. Hux stops his pace and faces her, his jaw setting harder as she talks. "Have you ever known caring, love?" A tear begins to form at the corner of Rey's eye. " Your father, Snoke, all those children..." Hux's face grows more pursed at her words as he balls his fists. Rey's face, beginning to wear his secret sorrows washes of it as the tear escapes and her eyes jerk open. "Kylo Ren! You...You..How can you feel that? He hurts you. He's cruel to you.." Her words rock him and his face washes in shock at her questions. Quickly he sneers and with a loss of his demeanor he punches the metal frame of the harness by her head. Rey jerks away from his sudden violence.

"Enough! Stay out of my head!" Hux growls loudly as she steps back, trying to reset his demeanor, a shiver of rage running down his body, he dusts himself off. "Jedi filth like you are a dying race. I will gladly put an end to your little mind tricks." Picking up his screen he pushes here and there, causing the harness's platform to stand straight up and we see sparks start forming near the cuffs that pin Rey down. "Pain, you sense it in me? Well it has taught me many lessons, taught me well. Most will do anything to make it stop. I can easily end this, it's your choice if it ends painfully.." Hux's face is stern, almost shadowed with memories. Rey tries to remain brave, to breath.

"He's killed two men who felt like fathers to me. I don't know which is worse, to have never known my father.." She sighs as she directs her gaze into the growing emerald flames of Hux's eyes. "... Or to have hated my father so much I had him killed." It's not a second before Hux's hand as it presses the screen hard. The sparks arc across the metal of the cuffs, and Rey's body jerks against the electrocution. The pulse stops as he relaxes his hand and steps close to her face. Leaning in, barely apart, his lips nearly brushing hers.

"I warned you to stay out of my head, scum. I can keep you here as long as I deem, I can make you know pain like you've never known." He leans beside her, cheeks brushing as he hisses into her ear. "Those years of pain have taught me the joys of it. So know this, it will only bring me pleasure if you continue to fight me." His words send a shiver through her, fear, knowing the truth in his words, and something else. Hux stands up straight again, his hands behind him as he resets his stance. "Shall we begin again?" He asks with a dark grin.

 

 

Ashes on a black glove, the fingers dust themselves. Kylo Ren is sitting on the edge of a bed in a small chamber facing the window. His reflection in the glass shows his eyes as they flicker back and forth, as if watching some unseen tennis match. Behind him his room is stark, chaotic, lonely, as much a refelction of him as his image on the window. The screen of reports tossed atop the disarrayed bedding glows in the darkness. The screen just behind him, we see the orders opened. It's the report of the prisoner transport to interrogation chamber A. It shows who placed the order and who is overseeing the interrogation. Again taking in the room and Kylo's reflection it becomes clear his watchful eyes are "watching" the interrogation through the Force. His fingers rubbing together absent mindedly scattering the ashes from the cloth once held as he is absorbed by what is playing out.

A slight sneer crosses his lip and he stands, dragging the screen from the bedding with him. Dusting his glove off he turns and walks past the window and his reflection, heading out through the archway, passing his office and door slides open ahead of him. He is a column of black against the stirkingly bright light of the hall outside. His footfalls are heavy as we pick up on his march in the hall. Troopers step aside in the hall, his face clearly annoyed, is something they've learned to stay clear of. As he turns the corner we see the guards standing outside the interrogation chamber.  
"Supreme Leader, sir." They jump to salute in surprise. Kylo's jaw is sharp as his lips purse.

"Open the chamber." A calmer tone than expected on his voice, but it's met with clear fear growing on the guards faces. One simply begins to stare down as the other salutes weakly and stands loosely.

"Sir. It is against protocol to allow another person inside during an active interrogation." It's clear the guard is worried about Kylo's response. Kylo's eyes flicker at his clear annoyance. Stepping closer to the guard Kylo let's his height intimidate the Trooper.

"And who, exactly, do you think controls these protocols?" The guard who's still facing the floor mutters quickly, obviously hoping to spare his coworker any coming retribution.

"You, Supreme Leader." Kylo's jaw slacks as he stares through the guard before him.

"So I will tell you again. Open the chamber, Trooper."With a shakey hand the guard fumbles with the chamber's keypad. As the door slides open we see Kylo step back and return to his previous stance. He gives the guard a look that says all it needs, leaving the Trooper visibly shaken.

 

 

Stepping into the small chamber we see Hux as he finishes asking to begin again. The slide of the door behind him stops him as he turns. Hux's jaw quickly clenches as he tries to hide it, with a quick salute his head tilts slightly to the side.  
"Supreme Leader Ren, why have you come? I am, as you can see, amid the process of interrogating this prisoner." His tone ever proper, but his annoyance at the interruption clear. He stands with his back to Rey, holding his arms behind him, facing Kylo. We realize that though stature differs they stand nearly eye to eye. For a long moment they stare each other down, their demeanors strict and structured, but their eyes betray the flames.

"I was not made aware of this prisoner's transfer, nor her interrogation. If anyone will be doing it, it will be me." Hux fights a smirk as he clearly feels he has the advantage in this.

"Forgive me Supreme Leader, but haven't you interrogated this prisoner previously? And didn't your means of interrogation fail?" As if quite pleased with himself Hux raises his chin a bit, straightening himself a bit more. "Further, didn't she escape when last you interrogated her?" It is clear by his ever so slight grin that Hux is quite pleased with himself. Kylo, on the other hand, we see tensing his shoulders as a hand balls into a fist. The exchange witnessed by Rey leaves her unnerved but instinctively she closes her eyes and begins to focus on their thoughts. While the two men stare each other down as see Rey take in a deep breath and her body relax.

From her perspective we hear the slight sound of air moving, and whispers on it. As the whispers grow more clear we can see the back of Hux as his neck tenses and he reaches up to rub the base of his head. Kylo's eye take in the movement, glancing over Hux's shoulder he watches Rey and with a smirk, it's clear he realizes what's happening. Kylo raises his hand beside Hux, the tension in his palm almost stretching.

"And you, Admiral, clearly have no means of defense against one wielding the Force." Hux quickly stops rubbing the back of his head and standing set, as if preparing to be choked again he watches Kylo's hand move as the fingers draw together slightly. Over Hux's shoulder we see Rey's eyes jerk open as she takes a deep breath of shock and stares surprised at Kylo with a small voiced gasp. At the gasp Hux turns on his heel in a flick to face Rey. His stance softens slightly as he realizes he wasn't the intended victim, but the prisoner was. "You see, Admiral, that sensation in your spine, was her."Kylo Ren says staring straight at her, his eyes and his hold unmoving. With a smirk he glances briefly at Hux, "So please, tell me who is interrogating whom here? You've gotten nothing from her, but I imagine she has much from you." Hux glares at him, his lips pursing again, gritting his teeth again. Stepping forward he picks up his screen again and facing Rey he holds it up. Rey's body is clearly already fighting for breath, yet no impressions show on her.

"Need I remind you what happened last time your tried your little tricks?!" Hux growls out threateningly. There is a breif glint of fear now on Rey's face that both men pick up. She tries to take a breath in but with a pained sigh she stops fighting and resigns, her body drooping slightly. At the sight both men, in turn, relax, Hux resting the screen at his side and Kylo relaxing his grip. For a brief moment we see them glance toward each other, making sure to not be seen by the other. It's a critical moment, dawning realization, that together they are a stronger force.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile the mini tracker droid that Rey snuck in has been transmitting information back to the Resistance base. The mass of screens and com desks being run by Resistance volunteers fills the room. We see Poe focusing on one screen closely. His face seems concerned even against his wide, dark eyes. He types on a few points on the holoscreen before him and more smaller screens stretch out from it. He seems to be lost in studying them as we see Finn step up behind him. Placing a hand on Poe's shoulder Finn leans over attempting to read the screens as well.  
"So what's the current source of interest?" Finn asks, at his voice and hand Poe jerks straight and closes the screens, spinning around to face him. Finn stands up straight, furrowing his brows. "Poe? What was that?" Poe swallows down hard but with a hand on Finn's shoulder he tries to wash his face of concern.

"Reports from a tracker a spy of ours snuck aboard a First Order Baseship. Just lots of mapping and schedules mostly so far. A handful of basic daily orders, not much more." Poe pats his shoulder trying to slow his breathing, which he is suddenly aware has sped up. "What are you doing up here? I thought you were checking on Rose?" Poe asked breifly holding Finn's gaze before Finn's eyes drop. Placing a hand on each shoulder Poe leans in and turns Finn to face him. "What is it? Is Rose ok?" Finn looks into Poe's eyes, confusion behind them as he sighs.

"Rose, yeah, she's recovering fine. She's a bit bruised up, sore, but she's fine otherwise. Look Poe, I'm not sure what to say to her." Finn raises his eyes back to look Poe in the face, the weight of his confusion clear. "She.." He sighs heavily and rubbing the back of his head he frumbles his face to one side, "..she kissed me Poe. Told me she loved me." Shifting his weight he shrugs off Poe's hands and leans against a nearby storage deck sled. "I've never had someone..." Finn grimaces and Poe just grins wide.

"Kiss you? You've never kissed someone?" Poe's voice is almost a humorous statement as Finn glares at him.

"No, not that. I mean, I've never had someone, "His eyes flick as he searches for the right words, "..Care like that. Say they love me." He raises his face relaxing his grimace as he does. "The First Order took me when I was so young, I ...I never knew anyone who, cared. We were trained to not feel emotions, and certainly to never express them if we did." Finn pursed his lips together briefly and relaxed them as Poe's snicker fades. With a nod Poe reaches out and running his thumb over the stitching he did on the jacket he let's out a deep breath.

"I can't imagine what you've been through, how hard this new life must be. But know that here, among us, you are free to feel whatever you feel. Fear, anger, friendship, love..." Poe's eyes reflect like glass for a moment as he faces Finn who seems to be trying to absorb what he's saying. "No matter what you feel, with or for whom, it's safe here. Even when you're afraid, you are allowed to feel it." Letting go of Finn's shoulder Poe scratches his head, running his fingers through his dark hair. "We just can't let it control us. We gotta just own it, say it, while we can and fight for the right even if we're scared." Blinking his eyes he stands straight and puts his hands in his pockets. "So no more people, kids, spend a life like that, being brainwashed, their souls broken." Poe breaks eye contact and nods his head.

 

 

In a stark white room as we hear light mechanical hums and beeps as we see the med room with medi-droids hovering to and fro, checking on patients. One patient is getting a readout as the black curls at her temples bounce, nodding at the medi-droid's instructions. We see as Kaydel steps through the doorway. Pulling a stool up to face the patient we see her face is a mix of concern and sadness.

"So, what's the diagnosis? You ok Rose?" Kaydel's voice is trying to sound chipper even when her face shows she's not. The black curls bounce again as Rose nods her head.

"Yeah Kay, just some bruises, scratches, I've seen worse..." It's clear Rose is hurting, physically and perhaps more. "Where is Finn?" Rose's eyes look pained but hopeful, and Kaydel's face betrays her mix of emotions clearly. With a sigh and putting on a smile Kaydel offers Rose a glass to drink from.

"Last I saw he was checking in on the transmitions deck. He came and checked on you while you were unconscious, stayed with you for some time. A few of us kept an eye on your recovery ya know?" Kaydel smiled wide with a touch of laughter in her voice. "I mean, Poe, and Rey too before.." Kaydel stopped herself and smiling she bit her lip. "Me too. What you did out there, your sister would be proud." Rose nodded again brushing the curls from her face as she drank. Her hand came to rest on the pendant around her neck, her last connection to her sister. After a solid drink her eyes changed and she looked directly at Kaydel.

"Before Rey what? You started to say something. Where's Rey?" Kaydel sat up a bit straighter and bit the inside of her lip. Through clenched teeth we hear Rose take a pained breath in as it hisses. She tries to turn to directly face Kaydel and wincing we can see the degree of soreness in her movements. Kaydel looks all the more bothered, her brows creasing as Rose adjusts.

"Rose, stop. You're going to hurt yourself. You need to rest..." Kaydel tries to place a gentle hand on Rose's arm, but Rose shrugs it away. Leaning forward, her bruises showing in the stark light vibrantly against her skin. She stares Kaydel down, almost heated in her direcetness. 

"Kay, I asked you where's Rey?" Her tone is as serious as when she tried to stop Finn. Kaydel's head sways from side to side, her meimei buns almost bouncing as she sighs in resignation.

"Look, she made a decision. It was her choice..." Rose's eyes just glare unwavering into Kaydel's who's shoulders droop as she hangs her head. "It was while you were out. She asked to be sent back to the First Order." Biting her lip nervously Kaydel continues as we see her rest her elbows on her knees. "She has such faith that Kylo Ren can be saved..." Rose stretching her back with a pained grimace sighs.

"So she's gone? Back in the hands of the First Order?" Her face betrays her anger and confusion. Kaydel just nods her head, facing the ground. "How could they let her go? She "asked" to go back? Who ok'ed that?!" Rose's volume is raising slightly and Kaydel tries to put her hand out, as if to motion to lower her voice. Kaydel looks into her face with another sigh, this time aware of the complications the situation holds.

"Dameron, he agreed to it. Rose she was set to go with or without permission. Dameron just let her go, with the agreement that she run spyware onto the ship. He's watching the transmissions, in case..." Eyes wide, fear, rage growing on her face Rose stands up before Kaydel, holding her side with a wince through gritted teeth.

"Poe?! Poe let her go? She's not a spy, she just.."Her volume is catching the attention of other patients making Kaydel stand and shush her with a stern look.

"No, she's not, but it's what she wanted and wasn't going to let it go. Dameron did what he had to. She's just like the rest of us here, willing to sacrifice for the better good. Now lower your voice, not everybody knows that intel. Don't make me regret telling you." Surprised at being spoken to like a soldier she sneers at Kaydel.

"Does Finn know? " Trying hard to remain stern Kaydel looks into Rose's eyes and shakes her head.

"No, it was decided he would interfere with her mission. Rose, be mindful here, I know you're concerned, we all are. But if you leak this intel it could cost us more than Just Rey's life. It could cost Finn's, or Dameron's." Rose's sneer crinckles her nose as she removes the medi-sensors and shoving past Kaydel heads for the doorway muttering.

"Poe's already in trouble when I get to him..."

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Pt2

Moments seem to edge on, seconds lasting minutes as Rey tries to regain her breath, the tension that held her chest relaxed but leaving a coiled, metallic feeling in her lungs. The colors through her eyelids dance as the oxygen returns and she just lets her body go limp. Confusion sets in as she thinks about what just happened. Kylo's skills have gotten better since she last faced him, he didn't just choke her, he seemed to just squeeze her lungs themselves from within. And what do with this new unified front, once exploitable the rage between Hux and Kylo seemed now to be a team effort, a terrifying duo.

The two men stare at the restrained woman in front of them. It's clear Hux is taking in the situation as well. How to address an interrogation when the prisoner can read his mind, his memories, his heart. His fingers stroke the control board in his hand as his mind rounds. She saw about his father, something he'd have to silence, but how to do that without killing her? And her words about Ren, with a hard swallow his mind races. Biting his jaw his eyes fall from her to the floor, a quickened breath starts but he pushes it down. What had she sensed, seen? Another thing to be silenced, but again, how? Ren would be enraged to see this prisoner harmed, his reasons Hux can only guess at, but still so.

Kylo Ren's eyes take in Rey's every movement, her eyes flicking below their lids, her pained breath, how weak her body seemed to be. Again his mind is pulled different ways, his urge to comfort her, so show her that his world can be caring, but the other knowing the best time to strike an enemy is when they're weakest, which she clearly is.

"Enemy..." he thought to himself, the word was both foreign and familiar at once. "My enemy, who is that anymore?" His mind wrapped around the thought. Ahead of him a beautiful stranger who knew his darkness but still persisted. Beside him a challenge to his power but his partner in this mission. Kylo took in those in the room, again glancing around him to gauge, as if to guide his thoughts. Rey's body seemed to be recovering from his intrusion, but she still lay weak, eyes shut against the brightness. Hux's eyes seemed to flick as his thoughts troubled him, his vision dancing across the floor to and fro.

With a breath Kylo Ren let his eyes gaze off, clouding and then close, letting his senses go, reaching out to truly hear the room, to know what was truly happening in this silence. From his perspective the sound of air is tinged with static, but flashes of images, feelings of emotions float into him. Pain, broken heart, longing, flashes of his own face in moments of rage and pain. He tries hard to focus and pick where these feelings are coming from. Unconsciously his body begins to sway and turn slightly, like a compass facing the pull for north. A deeper breath he feels even more intensity; loss, grief over the death of a father figure, heart aching from uncertainty, lust. Images of himself in his room, undressing from his uniform jump into his mind. He remembers Rey's request he cover himself during their Force bond and with a slight smile to the side he nods to himself. Knowing now who he's sensing he opens his eyes to face her, renewed in his knowledge that this energy is just as troubled as his own heart.

Opening his eyes his smile soon fades as he realizes he is facing Hux, who's still facing the floor lost in thought. He stumbles back a step, releasing his Force hold like a rubber band snapping. At his sudden stumble Hux is shaken back from his thoughts. Looking confused at Ren he furrows his brows.

"Supreme Leader, are you alright?" Hux seems equally annoyed and confused by this disruption from his thoughts. Ren just fights the surprised look growing on his face as he looks at Hux. Hux tilts his head and rubbing the back of his head and neck he clears his throat. "Ah, Supreme Leader, perhaps you are right, I shall return to this prisoner at another time. That feeling in my spine has returned, she is clearly trying to use her skills against me." He rubs his neck hard, rolling his head from side to side. The look on his face shows how troubled he really is. "I will bow and pass this to you, my Leader."

Ren's eyes widen at Hux's words, at seeing the effect his use of the Force has done to him, knowing that this "feeling" in his "spine" is the same as he felt when Rey tried to read him, reassuring that it was in fact Hux's mind he'd seen. Hux bows and taking his tablet from the counter lays the table's control panel down. The slick click of his heels leaving as the door slides shut seem to trail off just as Ren's thoughts, his confusion as he faces the door, not a word having passed between them.

"You didn't know did you?" Ren whips around to the sound of the words, raspy breathing pushing them out of Rey's raw lungs. Facing her he saw just how hard it was for her to breath, the effort it took and he felt the twinge of guilt strike him. Trying to keep himself blocked off from her he stood straight and facing her let his face wash of motion.

"Know what?" His voice came out deeper than he'd meant at which he raised his head as if to address it. A smile ever so slight grew across her lips as she took slow breaths.

"His heart.." She sighed out, her chest heaving to get the words out. His chin came up at her words and stepping forward he faced her close enough for her to feel his breath.

"And what matter is that of yours?" He asked darkly, his voice trying to reminisce of his first interrogation of her. "If I were you, scavenger, I'd be more worried about myself. I think it is best you take this time to rethink my offer. I may not be so willing to defend you from the Order much further." The urge rushes him and he let's a gloved hand trail across her face, running her brow down her cheek and sliding off her chin as he takes in her face. Letting his hand drop again he looks directly into her eyes. He can see so much there, his own longing reflected, the shared knowledge of Hux's secrets. Stepping back he let's his eyes trail across her before taking her gaze again. "Count your breathes, we will return. To this interrogation, and your reply." He turns with heavy footfalls and walking through the door it slides shut behind him, the sounds that once cluttered the room now silent. Facing the clearly still shaken Trooper he growls out. "No one is to enter that chamber, no one. Understood?" The Troopers both simply nod and salute. Which Ren takes this as response and begins his march down the hall. His pace steady but slow, as he fumbles over what's transpired to himself.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaydel's sigh is not just audible, but loud as she follows quickly behind Rose. She nearly slides on the slick hall floor as she skids out after her. Still in the basic whites of the medi-deck Rose stands out against the browns of the corridor. Rose's stance speaks of the tension in her hands, balling into fists.

Turning the corner of the doorway Rose storms onto the transmission deck, fists balled up as she yells. "Dameron!" The room's entirety turns at the sudden shout, but Poe jerks confused around from facing Finn. He looks over at Rose, taking her in confusion as Kaydel slides around behind her into the room. Kaydel's face is an apology, but no words are needed. Poe takes a breath with annoyance sliding across his face as he makes an order.

"Right, everybody out. I'll call you all back momentarily. We need the deck, privately. Out!" The soldiers and volunteers all make their way out of the room, confused glances around at each other, brushing past Rose as they go. Rose stands jaw set glaring at Poe. He sighs again and leans against a desk as he motions to Kaydel to bring Rose into the room. Kaydel places a tentative hand on Rose's shoulder and presses her forward, the rooms doors click behind them. The heat from Rose's rage nearly steaming, while Poe's knowing annoyance allows a sneer to being to crawl across his upper lip. Poor Kaydel, her hand brushed off once in the room, stands behind Rose, her face confused, but her eyes, nearly sorrowful as she glances to Poe and Finn. "Rose, good to see you're up and about again. You took a real risk there, some real damage to yourself, but we thank you for it." Poe leans slightly to pat Finn's shoulder. "We would've lost this guy without you and your sacrifice." Poe's tone is trying to be that of an officer as he rubs Finn's shoulder. Rose's lip twitches as she glares through him.

"Yes, like we're gonna lose Rey! Was she the next sacrifice you were willing to make? The next person to suffer.." Her words are heated and aimed. Finn however turns to face Poe,letting his hand fall off his shoulder as he faces him.

"Poe, what's she talking about? Where is Rey?" Poe purses his lips and stares straight ahead. Finn glances over at Rose confused. Rose looks into his eyes, a painful exchange, and then glares again at Poe.

"Go on Dameron, tell him, where she is. Where you sent her..." Finn's face slowly becomes awash with concern. He turns and taking Poe's arm around the wrist he turns him to face him.

"Poe look at me. Where is Rey? What is she talking about?" Slowly Poe's eyes move, stern but mixed with slight sorrow he holds Finn's gaze for a long moment before he takes his hand and freeing Finn's from his wrist he holds it in his.

"Rey.." He takes a deep breath and lets it out. Kaydel rounds Rose to stand at her side, slightly slouched, but somehow still in her military stance. "Rey asked to be sent back to the First Order. She damned near demanded it." Rose's jaw set hard as she see the look on Finn's face grow. Pulling his hand free he steps back and confused looks between those in the room.

"Wait, what?! Poe, where is she now? Tell me you didn't let her go..." His words are tense and his shoulders are growing so as well. Poe stands a bit straighter, no longer leaning but in his own version of the military stance.

"I couldn't have stopped her if I wanted, so... I let her go. As a spy." Poe let's his face wash, trying to appear in control and professional. Finn however is agasp as he lurches forward.

"You what?! She's not a spy Poe! Dosh! That spy signal you read off earlier! That was Rey?!" The concern reads on everyone but Poe's face, he hangs his head momentarily and then facing the room he nods.

"Yes, it was signals from her moon moth..." Finn just stares in shock, Rose blurts out, nostrils flaring.

"And what has it said about her? Her safety? You sent her right to her death Dameron and you know it! " she stomps forward toward Poe who standing up straight takes a defensive stance. Stopping right in front of him she growls out. "Do you seriously think I don't know why you did this?! Why you let her go? Frag Dameron! You can't stand any competition can you? Jealousy seems to be just as controlling as this war." His face purses at her and he sneers. "So what, am I next then?"

"Enough!" He yells into her face, his eyes glaring as his lip twitches. "You wanna question my decisions, fine, but don't ever question my loyalty to this Resistance and to those I care about! I did what I had to do! Rey was set to go no matter what i told her! It didn't matter what others felt, she has it in her head she can fix that damaged goods of a First Order leader." The stand off has Finn and Kaydel nervous and waiting to break it up, should it come to blows. "And as for you, Tico, that's a Jawa calling an Ewok short isn't it?" Rose sneers but steps back, to the relief of Finn and Kaydel.

"I almost can't believe you Dameron! And to think I thought of you as a hero..." Rose shakes her head, looking into Finn's eyes he can see that same emotion when she kissed him. Glancing back at Poe she shakes her head again and storms out of the room past Kaydel.  
Kaydel looks at Poe, the confusion on her face, to run after her or to stay and maintain order on deck. With a heavy sigh Poe nods as if to answer her unsaid question and she runs out the doors after Rose. The familiarity of running after an emotional Rose starting to set in.

Finn stands facing Poe, his eyes glistening as if truly hurt. It's a sight that hits Poe hard, cinching his breath for a moment before he can look fully into his eyes. "Poe, please, tell me you've got something, some status report or something..." Poe just hangs his head and runs his fingers through his dark hair. Facing the ground he almost whispers on the edge of his breath.

"She's in interrogation. They have her on solitary confinement until they're finished with her." He reaches out and placing a hand on each arm he looks directly into Finn's eyes. "I'm sorry Finn. I don't know what to do... She was so certain if she faced Kylo Ren again she'd somehow get him to change his mind." He shakes his head briefly as if confused but facing him again he rubs his arms holding his gaze. "I know you felt for her, that she somehow helped you escape. Just know that there were others who did too, others here who care about you..." The last words trail off, as if it was hard to say aloud, but they are weighted.

"Rose.."Her name drifts out and Poe seems almost hurt. "She cares about me too." It's muttered as if not even aware it came out as his eyes wander off. Whipping back to Poe's he holds Poe's elbows, letting them link arms in this way. "Finn, what did she mean? What was Rose talking about, her next? You aren't planning on sending her out are you?" The pain in Poe's eyes is his only tell, his face holds steady.

"No Finn, I have no intention to send her out. She's injured, and besides, she's not even meant to be a ground soldier. She's a tech specialist, not a pilot, not a soldier."

 

Meanwhile down the corridor Kaydel tries to keep up with Rose, but losing her in the hallway she looks briefly around to see if she can see which way she went. Seeing white cloth slide out of a doorway Kaydel runs into the door, stepping into the room. Inside Rose has stripped off the medical sciffs and has tossed them out fo the room. She stands buckling her pants topless as Kaydel gasps. Whipping a surprised look over her shoulder Rose sees Kaydel cover her eyes and blush.  
"What the?! Kay, don't you knock?!" Kaydel fumbles over her response to Rose's exclamation. As she does she can feel the heat from her cheeks growing.

"Sorry Rose. I was just worried about you and was trying to keep up, but I..I guess I lost you.." Kaydel fumbles out as Rose sighs. Peeking through her fingers Kaydel watches Rose finish putting her uniform top on.

"Well I guess you found me then." Rose mutters as she steps forward grabbing a harness and draping it over her shoulder. "You can open your eyes now Kay." Kaydel just snickers and nodding uncovers her eyes. Looking at Rose as she adjusts the harness she frumples her nose.

"What is that for?" The latches are falling into place and Kaydel steps over placing a hand on the harness' link and looks Rose in the eyes. "Rose, no, you are not well. You can't do this.. I won't let you." Rose furrows her brows at Kaydel as she speaks.

"Is that an order lieutenant?" Rose's words are almost sarcastic as she steps to face Kaydel. Kaydel simply gathers the link to the harness in her hand and holds it tight. Facing her she pulls Rose close.

"I don't want it to have to be Rose. I want you to just know, but if you won't listen, then I'll make it so."


	3. PT3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continued evolution, relationships and adventures

The pale skin exposed from underneath the black leather of the glove stood out in the shadows of the room. The gloves were laid neatly across the desk as Hux walked past it to face out his window. The reflection of his face against the pane showed the mask, the weight of his concern. The only true colors it seemed to the entire room were the jeweltone green of his eyes as they danced across the stars and the sharp golden reds of his hair, compared to the vastness outside his room. Thoughts plagued him as he stared aimlessly. His father, mother...His military life...The Order, kriff, how order had effected his whole existence. He reached up blindly and took off his hat, unconsciously dusting it before he laid it to rest on the rack beside his coat. 

Pacing back toward his bed, stiff and perfectly made, he sat on the edge facing the window. That girl, that scum, she'd known too much, learned too much. Phasma had taken their secret to her grave, and he was well enough with that. What once was between them, whatever you would call it, died with her. He'd known he'd never again let someone that close, let someone inside him in such a way again. Yet here he sat, lost in debate on how to address this new threat. She could ruin his career and, kriff, what was there to his life without it? The damning knowledge of his father could end his career, worse still have him disbanded and removed from the First Order.

His bare fingers ran through his structured hair, white against the breaking ginger layers, as his sturdy exterior defenses came undone. His hand trailed the back of his head and neck, unbuttoning his collar and releasing it as he ran his hand over the bruises on his neck. The weight of his breath made his whole body rise and fall as he let his hands fall onto his lap. "Kylo Ren.." he sighed absent mindedly as his shoulders began to slouch. Another thing he'd have to address, how to keep her from saying what she'd seen in his mind. "Mind, ha" his body bounced slightly as the thought brought a sharp chuckle out. "Shall I just continue to call it that, my mind?" He crinkled his nose and he stretched his fingers letting himself fall back oddly on the bedding. His hand went to his head and rubbed his temples, eventually pushing his fingers deep into his hair as he stared up at the ceiling. "How doshing demented am I? It's one thing to get my rises controlling those below me, but..." He let his arms fall at his sides, his hair as mess of ginger spikes, his demeanor fading below the structure of his uniform. 

 

Down the hall, the heavy footfalls thudded as Kylo Ren strode to his chamber. His gait was stretched as he too was lost in thought. He walked to the corridor facing his chambers and stared out the window as he passed, glancing at the emptiness of it all. With a slight huff of breath he continued toward his chamber, debating if it was the universe that was empty, or himself. The doors slid open with a swoosh and a slick click as they closed behind him. The room was as he'd left it, chaotic and dark, but it seemed more empty now than before. Taking off his gloves he tossed them on top of his desk as he walked by, letting his cape fall off it's edge and slide to the floor. His thoughts were more concerned with the puzzle of what he'd seen, what he'd felt, than the tidiness of his space.

Falling back in a heavy drop onto his bed the bedding bounced and fluttered down around him in wrinkled piles. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander back to the images, the feelings. How? How could they both overlap so much? How could they both have so much of the same pain and yet be so different? How could he have been so blind to it, to Hux? Damnit, why did it make him feel this way to know?

Tossing his boots off and removing his tunic he laid with his hand on his chest against the chill of his chamber. "What's wrong with me?" He muttered to himself, questioning himself as he had since he was young. "I can't allow this, this emotion, this attachment..." His fingers balling into fists absently as he berated himself. "This pain." At the realization of his words he sat up straight staring blankly ahead. The pain, how he'd sworn to himself to make it stop. 

This feeling, this churning inside him, was it the cause of his pain? Or the core to his release from it? It burned inside him and he knew his promise to burn through those in his way was working inside him.

 

The restraint platform laid back like a pedestal bed and Rey sat oddly upon it, her legs dangling off the edge like a child. Her restraints undone, she sat catching her breath, rubbing the reddened areas of her wrist that the electricity had caused. She stared at the door with questions flying through her mind. How could she free Ben Solo if that bastard Hux was now teaming up with him against her? A monstrous duo, both so willing to bend to the dark to meet their ends. So ready to give into that darkness to cover their pain. She took in a deep breath and let her chest rise and fall heavily at the thought of how much pain she felt in them.

"If only they could find peace..." She thought. As her mind round over and over the pain they each felt, she felt a churn low in her stomach as Hux's words to her rung again in her mind.   
"Those years of pain have taught me the joys of it. " His words rung, echoing inside her, how his breath felt against her skin, her body shot a pulse and she unconsciously held her wrists. She tried to shake off the sensation that so confused her. Her body rode a hot pulse at his words she wasn't used to feeling. Shaking her head she muttered to herself.   
"Get a hold of yourself. You need to focus, reach Ben, help the Resistance, focus.." She let her wrists go and held the edges of the platform as she tried to concentrate, to clear those feelings. She took another deep breath and letting it out slowly she focused on her memory of Kylo Ren, how his energy felt, searching for the part of it that is Ben. Her mind whips from the monster she saw him as, to the broken man she felt fight beside her, to the heat of his touch against the cold rain on Ahch'to, to the heat she felt rise inside her when she looked into his eyes, when she saw his body. Her mind and body seemed at odds, something she wasn't sure how to fight. Her body hummed a low vibration as she sensed his energy outside herself, it felt like a magnet pulling her toward him. Yet she knew she had to fight it, fight that urge that longed for him, she had to save him from himself. For the Resistance, for the universe...

 

Thumbs making deep circles on his temples Hux sighed. The furrows of his brows making wells against the shadows of his face. Thoughts of how to silence that girl ran rampant through his head. To order a trooper to do it, let them fall to Ren's rage? It would be easy enough to "lose" a single trooper once punishment was doled out and before the truth would get out...  
He gritted his teeth at the idea of having to go such a dirty route, clean up was never his job, it was other's, Phasma's. His mind slipped to the idea of him wrapping his hand around the rebel's throat, making her feel what Ren had made him feel, what she had joked so easily about, feeling her breath hitch under his palm. While the rage and power in his mind made him grit his teeth, his body lurched in response to another urge. His eyes popped open as he felt the strain against his britches and he leaned up on his elbow. He tried to readjust himself but only seemed to worsen things with his touch. He jumped off the bed in a strict stance and gathered his hat as he brushed his hair down. This wouldn't do, he had better control than this. He growled out in frustration at his response, at his mind's wandering, at how this girl had somehow gotten into his mind. Sliding the black of his gloves onto his pale hands he adjusted his hat and himself again, this time trying to not further his situation. He strode out through the doors as they slid open before him.  
He needed the walk to clear his mind, touring his workers, striking a touch of fear, would get his mind off his urges. His hands behind his back as he marched down the corridor he wondered if this was his own thought, to pin her, to want her...Or if she'd pulled some Jedi trick and placed it there. He knew well enough the urges he fought around Kylo Ren, but this, she was a mystery.

 

\------------------------------

 

Kaydel held Rose still by the harness link. The stare down between them tense and heated. Rose scrunched her nose as she fought back a sneer. Kaydel looked stern but steady. Grabbing Kaydel's hand Rose held it for a moment before pulling it loose from the harness. Stepping back she finished adjusting it and closed the links. She began to attach her tools as she faced away, her words and thoughts boiling inside, she was afraid to let them spill out.

Kaydel let her hand fall as Rose pulled away, she knew the anger inside Rose, she understood. Rose's sister had always been the one to soothe her, to calm her down in times like these. With her gone, Kaydel didn't know how to reach her, what to do, but she knew she had to do something. Rose continued to jerkingly adjust her belting and harness, her breath heavy gusts of frustration. She turned suddenly and started as if to walk past Kaydel. Kaydel put an arm on her shoulder, gripping it to stop her, pulling her to face her.  
"Kay! What?" Rose nearly barked at her. Kaydel stepped closer and held Rose's shoulders in tight grips.  
"You said we'd win by fighting for what we love, didn't you? Not fighting what we hate..." Rose's mouth was set in a pursed smirk as she glared into Kaydel. Kaydel took a deep breath and letting out a heavy sigh she lurched forward, and pulling one from Rose's book, pressed an emotional kiss against Rose's lips. Surprise shot across Rose's face like a lightening bolt and she stepped back in a sudden response. Kaydel let go of her shoulders and let her hands fall to her sides, a painful look in her eyes as they held Rose's for a long moment, before letting her head drop.

The question unspoken wore like a mask on Rose's face. Before she could find her words, Kaydel held her own shoulders, in an almost hug-like manner, and sighed. "I'll not stop you, yeah I could order you, put you in detention block, but you'd just hate me... more. While I would risk that to keep you safe, having you, like this, worse... Just go. It's Finn, I know that..." Kaydel's body rose and fell with the weight of her breath, her sadness. With a slight nod at some unknown question, she turned and walked out of the room, her hands still holding the opposite shoulder, head down as she watched the floor.

It was only after she was out of the room, well on her way, that Rose seemed to shake free from the shock.The confusion on her face mixed with empathy, sorrow for Kaydel. Rose sighed hard and stepped over to gather a pack from the table as she started through the door.  
\-----------------------------

Meanwhile down the corridor Kaydel still held herself tight as she walked past the doorway to the transmission deck. She stepped momentarily in the frame and looked at the two men inside. Poe's face wears a similar pain to Kaydel's and she just nods at him as she looks at Finn. Her eyes are glossy, her voice a whisper, almost chokes at first. "Take care of her Finn. She deserves the hero she sees in you. Bring her back safe..." Kaydel's words struck each man differently, but equally hard. Finn seemed confused, his eyes searching for her meaning. But Poe, he saw exactly what Kaydel meant, he felt that pain too. Kaydel, simply nodded at them and began back out into the corridors that headed to the outdoor part of the base.

Finn faced Poe with the confusion written on his face, just worsening as Poe's face seemed to reflect Kaydel's. "Poe, what's she talking about? Bring her back? Hero?!" Finn turned Poe to face him, Poe's eyes seemed distant, darker as he looked into Finn's. "I'm no hero, I'm not even a proper soldier. And earlier, what was all that with you and Rose?" Confusion on his face taking a harder more frustrated turn Finn put a hand on Poe's shoulder. A brief smile crossed Poe's face but washed just as quickly. "Poe, talk to me.." Poe just put his hand over Finn's holding it for a moment, then with a pat he pulled it off and let it fall. Standing from his leaned position Poe took a few steps away toward the door. Turning to face Finn he tried to wash his face of emotion, a professional, a leader...  
"I'll get tech to tell you all we have on Rey's info, Rose would be best to help you. I'll call the transmissions crew back in..." He faced the floor and stepped through the doorway and muttered. "Keep me updated on your plans, that's an order. Now I have a soldier to check on..." Poe walked away, following Kaydel's path away, patting the nearby Deck soldiers and sending them back in. As the room began to fill back up with workers a soon a flooded room felt entirely empty to Finn.

Finn's mind ran circles around their words, everyone adding some odd piece to this puzzle, but he just didn't know how to fit them together. Shaking his head, sinking deeper into his thoughts he leaned back against the edge of the deck's holo table.

The hall seemed so dark compared to the light outside as Poe stepped out of the edge of the flight deck's docking area. Kaydel sat atop the stack supply boxes, her legs dangling over the edge. Poe leaned his elbow against the box she sat on and they both stared out, blindly, at the skyline before them. Long moments of wordless commiseration passed between them. The silence was broken when Kaydel spoke, never looking away from her glazed view. "I know why you did it, but I get why they're upset too..." A heavy sigh as she leaned back on her hands, letting her boots cross at the ankles. "We can't stop them Poe, can we? We just have to have faith in the Force. I wish Leia was here, could talk me through this..." Kaydel's eyes began to water, fighting back tears. Poe felt her sorrow, her fear and pain. Placing a hand on hers he patted hers as he too stared glaze eyed out at the distance.  
"I know, she was like a mother to you, to so many of us..."  
\----------------------------------

Back on the transmission deck, Finn's thought were interrupted as Rose stepped in the room. She stood for a moment looking at him in mixed contemplation before he stood up straight and faced her. "Rose, what's going on? What's the pack for?" Rose just strode into the room and adjusting the pack she looked him in the eyes.  
"We're going to save Rey.." The confusion on his face just twisting with more information, but less answers.  
"How, exactly how are we going to do that Rose?" He turned to motion to the screen scanning the information coming in from the moon moth. "She's in solitary, under watch... How are we gonna get onto a First Order base ship without being caught? You remember how that went last time?" Finn's tone suggested his concern and increasing irritation at not knowing what was going on.

Rose's face showed determination growing, but her eyes spoke of confusion. She stepped past and tapping a screen she showed a coding that the transmissions had received. "That, is how we're getting on.." Finn stared at the coding in confusion as Rose stood straight. "That coding, it's a base line reading for an electro failure, literally there's a breach in the backdoor. The waste shoots for garbage are on fritz, no readings are coming from this series of shoots." Rose motions to the screens readout of the mapping. Finn furrows his brow, but can see the possibilities.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here and this one is a work in progress.


End file.
